Do you have someone to protect?
by Amiyo
Summary: He felt he needed to protect no one and she felt she had to protect everyone. How can there be so many correct answers to one question. Do you have something to protect?
1. His superiority

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha charters

His Superiority

-sssSss-

A Lone stiletto stood on a hill overlooking an abandoned battlefield stood. The figure looked with distained over the many dead and decaying bodies but none caught his utter disgust as a fallen couple just to his immediate right below. A warrior, a ningen warrior at that, laid across a ningen woman entangled in one last embrace as death took them to the underworld. The warrior had obviously lost his focus due to his "burden" of protecting this woman. "_Truly a folly he failed to realized before it was too late_" Sesshomaru thought to himself. He knew not if they were lovers, best friends, or maybe kin; all the Lord of the West knew that what he was beholding was a waste of his near unlimited time.

Even at a time like this his father's words drift into his superior ears _Do you have something to protect, Sesshomaru? _ It sounded even more ludacris now than it did those many many years ago. Him? Lord of the West? The Killing Perfection? Protecting something or someone too weak to access it's on kami giving power and protect itself. The thought almost made him laugh out loud. As Sesshomaru prepared to turn away the wind picked up and he heard once again _do you have something to protect? "Ridiculous_" Sesshomaru thought and preceded on his way.


	2. Her inferiority

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character's

Her inferiority

-sssSss-

'Inu-ya-sha, I need and break and I need it right now" Kagome was practically begging. The inu-tachi had literally walked all day in the scorching July heat. She had no idea why Inuyasha chose to push them as he had. They all were just as eager as he was to have this quest over with. It had been 2 and half years since the jewel was broken and she began this long road. Sure she has a handful of the greatest friends and best experiences but she missed out on a lot school being the main. Her grandfather finally ran out of excuses and the school finally sent her family a letter telling them she was being kicked out and having her mother arrested.

"Quit ya whining wench!" Inuyasha replied coldly but all kagome could hear was her mother's cries as the police took her out their small four bedroom house and down the shrine stairs. "WENCH!" Kagome's head snapped up and out her memories. "Yes, Inuyasha" she said in a tone that while the words sounded sweet the look on her delicate face implied anything but kindness. "We'll take a break for now if it'll hush all you worthless humans up" the half silver inu said as he hopped up a tree and all but ignored them. Shippo and kiara ran to a nearby flower field, Sango and Miroku flopped under a nice shady tree. Neither one realized the close proximity of the other one and if they did were too exhausted to go through their usual routine, but kagome, she felt as if she couldn't move. Memory after memory hit her like hurricane force wind.

-_Flashback_-

_It was a beautiful day, too beautiful for things to go so horribly wrong. Kagome and her mom were preparing lunch. It was one of those days where inuyasha had let her return to the future for a couple of days and she was set to enjoy it. Her mom had a look on her face of relief and fear when she first returned home and even now she still wears that very look. "Mom?" kagome preceded carefully "is there something wrong?" for a while she received no answer. "Kagome, a letter came in the mail last week from your school. It stated that you were getting expelled and I arrested" Kagome couldn't believe her ears! All that crossed her mind was the words expelled and arrested like a broken record. She felt sick. "Kagome, everything will be alright" her mom tried to reassure herself but it sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself. Before kagome could say more there was a knock on the door. Her mom moved quickly to take care of the unexpected company so she can calm her daughter. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and was greeted with two uniformed police officers "no". Kagome heard her mom's panicked "no" and looked up just in time to see her mom put in handcuffs. "This can't be happening" kagome thought "grandpa will know what to do" with that thought she yelled for the elderly man. He and Souta came rushing down the stairs her grandfather shouting obscenities but they were of no help. Her younger brother just stood there in shock as their mother was escorted down the shrine stairs with the officers. Mrs. Higurashi cried out with tears running down her face but the tears were not for herself but for the affect she knew that it would bound to take on her sweet kagome. Before Mrs. Higurashi and the officers were out of sight kagome heard her mother scream "Don't detour justice for me, you have something to protect." Kagome fell to her knees in disbelief "Who will protect me although mom." _

_-End of flashback-_

She knew she was trembling way before realizing that Sango wasasking her if she was alright. "You look pale Kagome, I knew inuyasha should have let us rest sooner, that jerk" Sango stemmed "Whaddya say Sango?!" Inuyasha jumped at the inquisition. "It's not my fault the wench is a weakling." "Now now inuyasha we are all adults and we can do without the insults" Miroku offered "and Sango let's not resort to finger pointing maybe kagome just needs a minute to adjust to the heat." He said calmly but in his mind he knew it was way more than that. Popular to contrary belief Miroku can observe much more than a pretty face and a nice bottom. He knows how to read people and their little miko was in distress.

Kagome just sat down and tried to tune out the unrest she caused and the painful memory her mind's eye just seen for the hundredth time. Before long the group was settled and she was nodding off. Her dreams were not of the usual nightmares of her never getting her diploma and her mom in jail for child neglect but of two silver inus unlike her halfling inu friend but similar at the same time and a calm confident deep voice _"Do you have something to protect?"_


	3. A lifetime should feel like a lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character's

A lifetime should feel like a lifetime

-sssSss-

The rest was nice while it lasted but the group was back on the road. A still tuckered out Shippo tucked safely in her arms kagome began to ponder on the voice in her dream. _Do you have something to protect? Do you have something to protect? Do you have something to protect? _She kept hearing over and over. "_What a stupid question for my self-conscious to ask herself"_ kagome thought.Of course she has something to protect hell she has a lot of things and people to protect. She has scarified her education for god sake and almost cost her mother her freedom. Her grandfather had to slander kagome's good name to get the police to release her mother. Kagome was called a runaway, troubled child, a rebel, but the most hurtful a lost cause. Of course she and her family knew these things were anything but true but they could not afford to set bail or hire lawyers at the time so false accusations were needed to prove her mother was not neglecting her duties as a mother. Mrs. Higuarshi was released but kagome decided to spend most of her time now in the feudal era because she could not bear to look at her mother's face and remember the pain stricken tears that were on her face that faithful day. Plus there was no point in returning regularly since she was expelled.

"That was six months ago" Kagome said wistfully. "What was that kagome-mama" shippo asked. Smiling softly "I'm just talking to myself honey" kagome said sadly.

"Oy wench you're going crazy on us huh? So long as you can still sense the shards of the shikon and don't purify me I'm good" Inuyasha yelled from his position in the front of the group. No one could believe the half-demon had just uttered those careless words. They all looked to Kagome expecting her infamous sit to send inuyasha flying to the ground but said miko just looked to the sky in silent contemplation.

"_Funny_" She thought "_A protector at least a true protector are supposed to protect heart, body, and soul" _She steels him with a hard look and asks "Inuyasha how is it that you are my sworn protector, the person I promised to stand beside no matter what? Yet you belittle me every chance you get" She seen he was about to retort but she continued "I've given you a lifetime and you've given me a hell; I know part of this journey is my fault for shattering the jewel and trust me I am paying well enough for that mistake." "Kagome" Sango tried to interrupt but kagome just built more momentum and it became more of a Soliloquy than a response. "I'm weak because you have to protect me or are you weak because you need to protect something to protect? You need to be stronger than something or someone to feel strong well mister that is not the meaning protection! To be a good protector the person under your protection should feel there lifetime is well a LIFETIME not a sentence for a crime. They should feel protected at all times not just during some bloody battle. So I asked you Inuyasha, Do you have something to protect? Kagome finished breathing hard _Do you have something to protect?_ She was beginning to hate that question.

The wind blew as Inuyasha and Kagome had a stand-off. Neither one choosing to acknowledge the speech the young miko had just finished. One refusing out of anger the other out of shame. Inuyasha thought to himself "_Am I that bad that she feels I have nothing but hell to offer her? Am I that bad that she thinks my protection is just a stepping stone to make me feel better?" _ He thought about all the things they have been through and the more he thought the more he could see her reasoning. How can he tell her that, that is just the only way he knows how to lead? The only way he knows how to protect. Growing up he had no protector his mother died way before he was old enough to even consider going out on his own. The only thing that kept him alive during those long nights that both demons and humans were chasing him was him telling himself that if he was stronger, better his feet wouldn't hurt his body wouldn't ache his tears wouldn't fall. Doing that kept him going motivated him to become even better. _"It's called tough love" _he said to himself "_That's how I protected myself back then and that's how I thought I could protect her. Why fix something that's not broken?" _

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha started it but he guessed kagome could already to see the conflict in his eyes. "Just save it inuyasha" She said oddly calm "let's just forget this conversation happened" and with that she continued walking with the dumbfounded group towing behind.

-sssSsss-

Sesshomaru was aware his half-brother's group was in the same area as the tree he was resting in. "_There's no point in moving from my spot for those beings they are below my person" he thought blankly "besides I am up wind" _He came out his musing long enough to hear the miko question the half-breed about his ability to protect "_Interesting although this Sesshomaru could have told the human that" _"Do you have something to protect" he heard her ask with narrowed eyes he questioned to himself just exactly where the miko had learned that question from and the irony that yet another inu of the moon is asked that very question. "_I shall keep an eye out on that miko" _he said to himself as he lazily watch the group carry on their way.

When he felt he was alone Sesshomaru gracefully leaped to the ground below. He needed a distraction perhaps he will visit the young Rin. He had once taken her under his wing. He had once considered her his ward of some sort but she chose to follow him and follow him she did. He did not fully feel as she was his to protect just repaying a debt and trying to restore some of the honor he lost when she found him laid under that tree injured that faithful day. He, as the miko stated earlier, only saved Rin's life to show her he was not the weak demon she found and felt the need to care for. To show her that he is her superior but no matter how much he showed her, her admiration still shone brightly.

Not too long ago the young girl showed prowess in potions so he sent her to a village well-known for herb remedies and youth potions. Last time he visited she was liked and respected but many even the elders because of the skill she pertained.

"_Maybe Rin has invented a potion to rid this one of the memories that love to plague him" _Sesshomaru said to himself humorlessly with that he turned and headed southeast to surprise the young girl with his presence.


	4. She returns

She returns

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters

**Another's note- Rin is around eleven in my story and also I figured since she was a little older that she will not speak in third person anymore. **

-ssSsss-

Rin was very ecstatic to see her lord on the outskirts of her current village of residence. She could never call the village home because home was with her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, how is it that you show up at just the right moment" Rin exclaimed as she glided to greet him. "_More like he stalks until I am close enough to the edge of the village so he won't have to step foot in." _Rin smirked to herself. As always she received a nod from the demon lord. She has come to develop a certain skill in deciphering the silent air he exudes. "What brings you here my lord?" she began, no fear of questioning him so causally. "Rin, how do you fair in your studies?" Was her answer. "_A question to answer a question, smart move Lord Sesshomaru"_ she thought amused. If he would have answered the question it would mean he was submitting to her on some baser level and she knew her lord would never submit not even to his "ward."

Oh she knew that she was not truly under his protection, at least in his eyes. She knew the countless times she was saved by his claws it was a show of superiority to replace his weaken imagine in her mind. She still worshipped the ground he walked on and being a young girl she needed a strong male figure too model what her future husband should be like and how she should raise her future son to be like. Plus she knew somewhere deep inside Lord Sesshomaru he cared for her safety and well-being. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, my studies are excellent" Rin started "Teacher Memori was very impressed with my potion to expel youki from a demon weapon and maybe with practice the youkai itself" at that Sesshomaru delicate eyebrows raised but he allowed her to continue "she wanted me to teach the other students but I felt that was not a good idea; that's how I ended up out here" she pointed to the field they were currently standing in "my punishment is to pick the herbs for all the students potions they will be making for the next moon cycle" she then held up a piece of parchment with the names of various plants, herbs, or roots. "_Punishment? For not handling out information that could disarm any youki who relied on his weapon and/or subsequently kill it, knowing that her lord is a demon? I will have a word with this teacher" _"Where is your teacher, Rin?" as she pointed to the path that leads to one of the biggest huts in the village. Sesshomaru walk slowly but with purposed in only a way that a being with all the time in the world would carry himself.

-sssSsss-

It had only been what felt like minutes before Rin seen her lord headed but up the path. He looked calm as ever but she could sense that he was on edge and extremely angry. As he passed her she was sure he would be gone until his next visit until she heard "Come Rin." Shock was an underestimate of what she felt but she did not question she simply looked back at her teacher's hut and ponder should she have told her lord her reasoning behind being in the field that day and wonder if her minor over look had caused major problems or should she say injuries. "_I get to be with Lord Sesshomaru again but what of teacher Memori and the students? Did they fall because of their need to know of my potion? I refuse to teach them but Sesshomaru seen passed my façade when I spoke of this. I knew they wanted to do evil with what I had created, I simply said no and withdrawed to take my punishment in strive. They were not evil humans they were just lost to the prejudice of this world and I truly hope they did not die as an effect to that one flaw." _With that thought Rin hurried to catch up with her beloved Sesshomaru


	5. Is this still me?

Is this me still?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha's characters

-sssSsss-

His ears were twitching, his held hurt, and his throat constricted. Inuyasha knew he was feeling guilty for how he made kagome feel. "_Damnit, why do I have to put my foot in my mouth every time I talk" _Inuyasha conversed with his self "_I mean everyone should know how I form thoughts into sentences; concern with a layer of rude! Why am I the only one who gets that?" _He stopped his inner rant to steal a glance at the girl that was plaguing his thoughts she walked with her head down all her body language pointed to depression. It's been like that for the past half year, one day she just came back a different kagome.

Ever since then his year was measured in the sadness of her eyes when she first wakes up, the number of unshed tears swimming in her eyes, the sobs she chokes down when she thinks no one is around. "_What the hell has happened to my kagome?" _he thought.

"Kagome, there's a hot spring nearby if you'd like to stop for the evening" she heard Inuyasha say carefully. "_Hm, maybe the hot water can dull my pain if not emotional but physical. _"That would be nice" she responded rather dully after that thought. "Sango, would you like to join me?" kagome asked timidly. Sango thought about how badly she would love to have this girl time with her friend but she could feel her skin already melting off her skin from the past few baths they've had this week so she simply replied with a shake of her head. " You still think it's unhealthily to bath as much huh Sango" kagome said with a smirk "You're going to wash the skin right off your bones one day" Sango replied and everyone actually shared a quick laugh as kagome prepared her supplies and headed to her bath.

-At the hot spring-

Kagome felt herself relax with the waters soothing temperature. _"When will my life go right? Will it ever although? I've been kicked out of school; when we are done with this quest what will I have left to return too? Who ever heard of a protector who has lost it all but saved it all" _the thoughts ran through her mind at lighten speed. She was so immersed in her thoughts she failed to notice she was not alone anymore.

-sssSsss-

"Rin, we rest here. I trust you can fend" Sesshomaru said in a tone that to others sound belittling but Rin knew it was one out of general unwanted feeling of concern. It's only been three days since he retrieved her from the village and she have yet to ask him what happened in her teacher's hut. "_Maybe I can ask him now"_ she thought but when she came out of her thoughts he was already long gone "patrols" she said with a sigh and went about searching for something to fill her belly.

Sesshomaru walked the immediate area surround Rin absent mindly checking for dangers. "_How dare that teacher talk to this Sesshomaru as she did? I should have had her head on a silver platter. No matter she was not strong enough to influence Rin with her beliefs as those other fools she calls students" _he thought as he strolled along. Suddenly he smelled something familiar "_This is my half-brother's wench scent" _He followed the scent and came upon the young girl in the springs "_Pitiful she doesn't even this one's presence I could kill her before she even knew I was here" _even as he thought those menacing words he didn't move to act them out as he is thrown into his memories

-_Flashback-_

…"_So you will kill me? Your own father Sesshomaru?" his father asked but was met with silence "Well do you have someone to protect?" he tried again this time Sesshomaru answered "I have no need of such thing" with that his father transformed and flew off knowing that was most likely the last time he would speak to his first born. _

_-End of flashback-_

_Do you have someone to protect? _He heard as he was shaking off the memories of yester years. His eyes narrowed "_What is it about this miko?" _he asked himself _"I will find out this evening" _he then preceded to let his presence be known by stepping into her line of view.

Kagome seen him as soon as he took his second step into her corner of vision. She panicked but was too shocked to move. "_I'm going to die" _She could only look on in a mixture of relief, shock, and depression. Sesshomaru sensed all these feelings "_Shock? Predictable. Relief and depression? Very surprising. Even more surprising is that this human has no fear" _Outrage was an understatement of how Sesshomaru felt but his curiosity ate at him to keep his composure. "Do you wish to die human?" He asked coolly when he just a blank stare from the miko he sighed internally and too quick for her naked eye to see he was from the bank of the spring to right behind on the rock she was leaning on. He grabbed her by her raven hair and pulled hard for her to face him "I do not like to repeat myself miko, you will answer or you die" he threaten.

Here she was staring death in the face literally and all she could think about was the years she want to feel like she wasted here in the feudal area, the life she has given up in her birth time, the pain her family has gone through, the pain she has gone through, and how she wish she could just step back for even just a day a simple day and cry. Not just cry but let it all out. She has been strong for way to long by herself she doesn't need help she needs support. She needs someone to wipe her tears away or to just ask her if she truly okay. "_That be so nice" _she thought.

Sesshomaru seen it! He doesn't know what he seen when he looked into her eyes but he had a nagging feeling that he seen "it." He seen everything to answer his current question, his current past questions, and his future questions. That look made him question everything about that moment. He quickly let the miko down and reapporached the situation. "I believe your name is Kagome is it not?" He began, when he seen her nod he started to ask why must weakness be a constant trait in humanity but he felt that his lips and voice wasn't his anymore and instead the question was "Tell this Sesshomaru what has caused that look of upset to come upon you?"

Kagome's breathe hitched "_Did he just basically asked me what was wrong?" _she just couldn't believe it. She felt compelled to answer "I live but I'm not alive, my soul belongs to me but I don't live my life for me, I live for others. I question is this me still or is this other girl I do not know. I protect strongly but inside I'm crumbling. There's too many pieces for me to pick up alone in the right enough time because I fear before long I will surely go insane." In a surge of courage, conviction, or just plain stupidity she got out, got dressed and left the bewildered lord standing at the springs.

"_I would kill her if I didn't pity her so much" _Sesshomaru thought as he watched her leave. Oddly he felt some nostalgia and he felt somewhat the same as he did as he watched his father off to die for a human and half breed. "_That's why I need no one to protect " _


End file.
